The present invention relates to protective cases and in particular to a protective case to be worn by an individual for carrying a fragile object.
There are emergency situations when it is necessary for an individual to have a medical device close at hand. In particular, people with potentially fatal allergic or asthmatic reactions, with diabetes, or other similar conditions, are required to have immediate access to medical devices such as syringes with medicated serum which must be administered quickly. One way to assure immediate access to such devices is to have the individual carry the necessary medical equipment with him or her at all times.
The devices such as syringes are usually fragile and must be well protected against breakage particularly when they are being carried during all activities. Additionally, they must also be protected against all contaminants such as water and dirt. Further, as pain or panic can impede a person from reacting during an emergency situation in the same manner as under normal circumstances, it is necessary for the individual or someone helping to have easy access to the medical device. It is therefore desirable for the individual to wear the medical device on his or her person on the outside of the clothing where it is easily accessible and also highly visible so that the person helping the individual in an emergency situation would not need much guidance to find it. Comfort and appearance are therefore important in order to avoid having the individual remove the device during certain activities.
Adults carry their day-to-day use items in a briefcase or a purse. Students currently carry their school needs in back packs. However, in both of the above cases, they are usually set aside while driving, while working and especially while doing physical activities such as sports.
Another accessory commonly used by all age groups is the fanny pack. However, the fanny pack is found by adults to be too obtrusive particularly during sporting activities and formal occasions. For children and adolescents they are too bulky in appearance and hamper their freedom of movement. Some children find themselves the target of jibes and taunts from their peers while wearing them. Furthermore, the fanny pack is not rigid enough to protect a fragile object such as a syringe against damage from external jolts and blows.
The above situations often result in the medical device not being close at hand or difficult to find when it is urgently needed, or, worse yet, the device may be found to be damaged when the serum is to be administered.
The need for a protective case that overcomes the above disadvantages is therefore apparent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved protective case to be worn by an individual for carrying a fragile object.
The present invention is directed to a protective case which comprises a receptacle having a wall of rigid material that defines a cavity for the fragile object and an opening for taking the fragile object out of the cavity. The receptacle further includes a removable cover which closes the cavity opening. The case further includes means for securing the receptacle to the individual.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, two or more receptacles may be fixed together such that two or more fragile objects may be carried by an individual.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the configuration of the cavity interior restricts the movement of the fragile object within the cavity to prevent it from being damaged; the interior of the cavity may be similar in size and shape as the fragile object.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the cover is adapted to seal the opening when closed to prevent the interior of the cavity from becoming contaminated and the opening in the cavity is adapted to allow the fragile object to move freely out of the cavity when the cover is removed.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the receptacle may be insulated to prevent the fragile object or its contents from being damaged.
In accordance with a further aspect of this invention the receptacle may be secured to the individual by mounting it on a belt or band that can be worn by the individual, or alternately, one or more belt loops may be fixed to the receptacle so that it can be placed on a waist belt or a band.
In accordance with a more specific aspect of the present invention, the protective case receptacle for carrying a medical syringe may comprise a wall of rigid material defining an elongated, tubular cavity for receiving the syringe in a close fit. One end of the tubular cavity is sealed such as by a rigid stopper fixed to the end of the tubular cavity to prevent accidental puncturing by the syringe needle. An opening at the other end of the tubular cavity enables the syringe to be freely taken out of the cavity. The open end of the cavity may further be tapered to receive a cap that fits over the open end.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, the case securing means may include a flexible holder adapted to form a tight fit around the rigid wall of the receptacle and a loop forming member fixed to the flexible holder. The loop forming member may be a waist belt or one or more belt loops for mounting on a belt or band.
In accordance with a further aspect of this invention, the cap may be connected to the holder by an elasticized strap and one end of a flexible strap may also be fixed to the cap. The other end of the flexible strap may be used to pull the cap open or to hold the cap closed by being detachably fixed to the side of the holder.
In accordance with another specific aspect of the present invention, the rigid cavity wall is molded. The cavity wall may include a groove formed about its outer surface near the opening for receiving a ridge formed about the inner surface of the cap which is snapped into place when the cap is placed over cavity opening. The molded cavity wall may further include two projections each having a slit into which a belt is fixed whereby the case may be secured to an individual.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.